a tua procura
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: darien se sentindo muito pressionado decide romper com serena... mas andrew nao deixa serena sozinha por muito tempo e decide conquista-la...
1. Chapter 1

A tua procura.

Capitulo 01 – rompendo com o passado

Serena entrou no árcade se sentindo horrível, ela viu o Andrew que lhe sorriu, mas não foi capaz de retribuir, aquele tinha sido seu pior dia e Andrew percebeu isso.

-hei serena o que houve?

-nada, nada não...

-serena eu te conheço, eu sei que algo esta errado então, por favor!

-ok, Andrew...

-venha sente-se aqui eu vou preparar uma batida especial pra você.

Serena observou Andrew, ele era sempre tão gentil, amoroso, carinhoso e seu melhor amigo, seu conselheiro e sempre a tratava com amor desde que se conheceram. Andrew voltou com a batida.

-agora me conte a verdade serena.

-é o Darién ele...ele...ele term...comi...go – serena disse entre soluços, ela respirou fundo e olhou pra ele e disse – você tem sorte... a reika te ama e ...

-serena ela me deixou já faz duas semanas, me disse que havia se apaixonado por um arqueólogo doa sua equipe... mas quanto a você, eu sinto muito o Darién é um baka...

-oh! Andrew eu não fazia idéia, parece que estamos no mesmo barco, as pessoas... acho que elas brincaram com os nossos sentimentos e com nossos corações... humm quanto é pela batida?

-é por conta da casa

-obrigada Andrew...

-serena?

-humm?

-fique bem se precisar de alguma coisa vem aqui me procurar, estarei sempre ao seu dispor!

Andrew fez uma mesura e serena sorrio. Meia hora depois que a serena havia saído as amigas de serena entraram no árcade e depois de alguns minutos Darién com rini.

-hei Darién você viu a serena? – perguntou Rey

-não só antes da escola

-ela não foi hoje – disse ami

-talvez Andrew a tenha visto.

Andrew estava na cozinha e quando chegou no balcão viu as amigas de serena rini e Darién

-Andrew você viu a serena?

Ele deu a volta no balcão e ficou cara a cara com Darién as garotas notou uma tensão no ar, pegaram rini pela mao e se afastou.

-o que você quer com la?Machucar mais o coração dela?

-nunca quis magoá-la.

-a não? Então por que a magoou? Parece que é o que você faz de melhor não é?

Do que ele esta falando Darién? – perguntou lita

-o Darién terminou com a serena hoje de manha... – respondeu rini

-NÃO! – gritou mina – você não fez isso!

-fez ele fez, ela tava desesperada, como pode magoar uma menina tão doce, meiga sincera, alegre, amiga, companheira...

-eu tenho os meus motivos!

-o que motivos egoístas? Por que você sempre foi egoísta, frio e muito mal para a serena...

No árcade todos estavam assustados pois nunca viram o Andrew sempre gentil ficar assim tão furioso, Andrew levantou o punho e socou a cara do Darién que caiu no chão com o golpe, ele virou as costa e deixou um Darién atordoado com a reação de Andrew.

-Darién você, oh! Sinto muito – disse Rey sem sair do lugar – preciso ir ver serena!

-nos também – e todas saíram

-você esta bem Darién? Olha depois a gente se fala eu preciso ir ver a serena! – rini falou se aproximando dele e depois saindo.

Darién saiu do árcade, com a cabeça cheia de pensamento foi para seu apartamento e na janela do seu quarto ficou olhando a vista "muita coisa aconteceu desde o dia em que eu te conheci serena, monstros, tux do mask, negaverso, all e na, e agora isso nemesis, Tókio de cristal rei rainha e esse maldito sonho! Me perdoe usako mas eu não estou preparado pra isso, droga, e se eu ficar com você, por mais que eu te ame... não, não da não... eu vou seguir o meu caminho e te esquecer, eu sei que vou, não serei mais o tux do mask, eu sinto muito sailor moon, serena"

E nesse momento Darién sentiu um puxão sabia que sailor moon estava lutando

-não eu não vou la, ela vai dar conta sozinha, ela tem suas guardiãs é pra isso, para protegê-la...

Mas não foi preciso dele ir por que nesse momento um outro herói entrou em cena quando sailor moon ia ser atacada pelo inimigo ele apareceu e bloqueou o ataque revidando com outro ataque.

-raio solar!

E destruiu a 1 irmã da maldade, sailor moon olhou pra ele.

O herói estava vestido assim estilo neo de matrix Mas a diferença aki era que o cabelo dele era loiro porem irreconhecível, estendeu a mao para sailor moon e se ajoelhou

-minha princesa, é um prazer estar diante de você eu sou o cavaleiro solar, e sempre que precisar eu estarei aqui, basta pensar em mim.

Ele se levantou e olhou pra ela que estava um pouco corada e os olhos brilhantes de lagrimas

-ele não veio!..

-por favor, não chore, ele pode não ter vindo, mais eu sempre virei pra você!

Dito isso o cavaleiro desapareceu no ar e sailor moon sussurrou pras amigas.

-ele não veio!

-sailor moon o cavaleiro solar tem razão não deve chorar nos estamos aqui! – disse mina carinhosamente!

Elas saíram do parque, enquanto numa arvore próxima tux tinha presenciado toda a cena ele se levantou e foi embora, em seu rosto uma mistura de alivio e amargura e um sentimento de ciúmes, "1 Andrew e agora esse tal de cavaleiro solar, mas ela havia esperado o tux, ela chorava por ele não ter aparecido, o que esta havendo comigo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02 – uma nova transformação.

"princesa, você deve amadurecer, pois esta na hora de você começar a se preparar para ser rainha e quando completar 18 anos você ira subir ao trono no reino lunar..."

Uma luz dourada da cor do sol banhou-a da cabeça aos pés dando-lhe uma energia suave e poderosa que brilhou junto com o cristal de prata.

-SERENA!

-humm, o que é luna? Hoje é sábado!

-eu sei é que fiquei preocupada, você estava brilhando!

-estava é? Humm deve ser por causa do sonho estranho que eu estava tendo.

-me conte.

Serena se trocou e enquanto rini dormia ela contou o sonho, depois foi acordar a pequenina e os três foram para o templo ricawa.

-sabe meninas estive pensando eu tenho sido uma decepção pra vocês nunca levo nada a serio e talvez seja por isso que o Darién terminou comigo... Mas a partir de hoje eu princesa Serenity juro solenemente sobre o cristal de prata que vou mudar, vou ser uma excelente aluna, amiga e vou agir com mais responsabilidade, ser mais madura, e me preparar para ser a rainha lunar e cumprir com minha missão sem leviandade!

-puxa parece serio, eu nunca a vi assim!

-eu concordo com você Rey... –disse Ami

-oh mais não significa que não terei um pouco de diversão! Ami poderia comprar pra mim um livro de etiqueta e boas maneiras?

-s-s-sim

-lita eu sei que você já tentou antes, mas me ensina a cozinhar te peço uma ultima vez...

-mina me ensina a ser elegante?

-passa mais tarde la em casa...

-Rey me ensina a meditar?

-se você não se esforçar...

-Ami quero ajuda com os estudos certos?

-certo serena.

-luna quero que você me ajude a me portar como uma verdadeira rainha e você Artemis será meu sensei de luta. Rini você minha secretaria, vc vai agendar todos os meus horários, faz isso pra mim?

-oba faço sim!

-humm rini? Você não deveria estar usando seu cabelo odango em cone?

-o que? Oh mais eu fiz!

-ele esta igual ao meu. Mas tudo bem você fica linda assim também, vem vamos ao árcade. Bay meninas...

Elas saíram e foram rindo e conversando ate chegarem no árcade

-oi serena como você esta? Vai o de sempre?

-Andrew eu... Melhor quero sim. ^_^

-ola Darién

-ola serena

-eu... Darién eu... bem , eu quero dizer que aceito a sua decisão e te desejo felicidades, porem te digo uma coisa nosso relacionamento não tem mais volta acabou para sempre... mas ainda gostaria de ser sua amiga tudo bem assim?

-p-p-para sempre? Você quer dizer...

Andrew chegou e escutou a conversa deles

-sim Darién eu quero dizer que por mais que eu ame você, acabou e se eu tiver que me casar não será com você! Eu tenho certeza que um dia vou amar novamente e ser amada do mesmo jeito e serei feliz ao lado dele, não importa se é príncipe ou não, eu só quero ser feliz e ter alguém que possa me ajudar, me apoiar nos momentos difíceis que eu sei que viram.

-serena eu... eu não queria que fosse assim, eu só preciso de um tempo pra pensar e ...

Serena o interrompeu

-eu sinto muito Darién estou sofrendo mais do que você imagina, mas deve ser assim.

Darién olhou para ela e depois saiu, Andrew sorriu pra ela e viu lagrimas em seus olhos, viu como ela abraçava a pequena rini.

-sabe Andrew a rini é minha filha e do Darién no futuro, mas...

-apesar do que você falou pra ele vai dar outra chance... –não era uma pergunta era uma constatação

-não, não mesmo

-serena talvez seja por isso que meus cones desapareceram!-é mesmo rini

-falando nisso seus cones desapareceram mesmo

O relógio começou a apitar

-o dever me chama fica aqui rini já volto ok?

-tudo bem

05 minutos mais tarde

-eu sou sailor moon e vou castigar você em nome da lua!

-estava te esperando sailor moon, hoje será o dia da sua morte

-vai ter que enfrentar a gente primeiro, sailor mars

-sailor Mercury

-sailor Venus

-sailor júpiter

-e vamos te destruir!

Elas começaram a lutar porem a segunda Irma da maldade era muito forte junto dos seus andróides

-cavaleiro solar nos ajude, por favor!... Pediu sailor moon silenciosamente

Então uma leve brisa no ar e o cavaleiro solar apareceu

-sailor moon use seu novo poder e diga pelo poder do sol e da lua! Não há tempo vai confie em mim princesa!

-Pelo poder do sol e da lua transformação!

A fuku que era branco e azul e rosa. O cola ficou prateado, sua saia ficou dourado, na barra com partículas brilhantes de cristal, sua bota cano alto ate a coxa prta com dourado e suas luvas eram brancas com glitter dourado sua tiara onde tinha uma pedra vermelha agora tinha um desenho do sol e da lua unidos

-cetro mágico - o cetro apareceu era rosa cravejado de cristais dourados com prata e na ponta uma lua com pequenos sois em volta – raio dos sol e da lua!

Um flash de cores dourado e prateado saiu do cetro e atingiu os andróides e destruindo juntos com berterai

-mas... eu não entendo!

-princesa, eu o cavaleiro solar sou o príncipe herdeiro do reino do sol, eu concedi a você a proteção do sol, assim você será mais forte.

-por que?

-Por que eu admiro você e por que sei que você vai usar o poder do sol sabiamente.

Então ele chegou mais perto dela e tocou-a no rosto, sem nem uma palavra, deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

-e também por que eu te amo – dizendo isso ele desapareceu

-sailor moon olha seu cabelo ta ficando loiro platino!

Sailor moon e as outras se destransformaram e foram pro árcade buscar a rini

-oi rini chegamos você se comportou? Olha seu cabelo esta perdendo a cor!

-o seu também

-serena isso quer dizer que o futuro esta mudando?

-pode ser rini cadê o Andrew?

-ele recebeu uma ligação teve que sair as pressas e me deixou com lizzie

-vamos então?

-tchau lizzie

-ate mais rini, serena

-agradeça ao Andrew por mim ta?

-pode deixar

-serena eu comprei o que você me pediu e organizei os horários para você, aqui rini não deixa que ela se esqueça ok? Deixamos os finais de semana pra você treinar ok?

-certo agora vamos para casa, mamãe vai ter um ataque ao ver o meu cabelo, amanha tenho aula com alguma de vocês?

-não deixamos pra semana que vem...

Serena e rini foram para a casa e serena pegou o livro que Ami tinha comprado e sentou no sofá com luna embolada em seu colo e rini foi tirar um cochilo no quarto.

Quando ikuko chegou a casa, teve um susto ao ver sua filha sentada no sofá lendo um livro que não fosse manga ou gibi, revista de historinha e notou também que o cabelo da filha estava loiro, mas platinado.

-deixe ver, hum como ter boas maneiras e se portar diante da sociedade – etiqueta, huumm você esta bem serena?

-estou mamãe por quê?

-seu cabelo o que fez com ele?

-eu não sei quando olhei no espelho já estava assim e o da rini também esta mudando, o que será? – perguntou serena numa falsa ingenuidade, e sua mãe não percebeu, mas disse...

-será possível? Mas você ainda só tem 14 anos...

-mamãe tem algo que gostaria de me contar?

-algo? Oh não claro que não por que eu teria?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03 – mudanças

Já fazia 2 horas que serena estava lendo o livro, quando a campainha tocou e sammy foi abrir a porta.

-oi você deve ser o irmão da serena não é?

-sou sammy

-a serena esta em casa?

-esta e acho que ela esta doente, entre

-doente? O que ela tem?

-ela ta la na sala você vai ver! Serena visita!

-oi Andrew o que faz por aqui?

-ola serena vim ver como estava... seu irmão me disse que estava doente.

-oh não – serena sorri – é que estou lendo um livro só por isso. Humm e você têm que ir logo?

-não eu tenho uma hora livre e fico feliz que esteja bem

-ótimo então pode me ajudar com o dever de casa?

-claro Sere, quero dizer serena

-pode me chamar de Sere eu gosto do som...

-ok, vamos começar?

-vou pegar meus cadernos

Serena voltou com seus materiais e rini também

-ola rini, ei seu cabelo esta branco?

-ele ficou assim depois que o cavaleiro solar beijou a serena...

Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha pra serena

-eu não tive culpa Andy, depois da luta ele me deu um beijo rápido e foi embora e isso não quer dizer nada rini, não estou preocupada com namorados agora, eu preciso de um tempo sozinha e com os meus melhores amigos, incluindo você Andy...

-conte comigo sere pro que der e vier...

Ikuko viu serena, rini e Andrew fazendo lição de casa e foi preparar um café pra eles estava tão feliz ao ver que sua filha estava diferente e aquele moço o Andrew parecia um bom partido para ela e melhor que o Darién.

Luna observou serena conversar, rir e estudar com Andrew e a rini que se sentia orgulhosa de sua princesa que parecia diferente... esse rompimento com o Darién tinha balançado o mundo dela e talvez a feito acordar para a vida.

-meninos eu preparei um lanchinho

-eba – gritaram serena e rini

*é claro que ela não mudaria tão rápido* luna pensou sorrindo

-puxa eu preciso ir

-oh não Andy fica só mais um pouquinho para o lanche

-é mesmo fica

Rini de um lado e serena do outro segurando Andrew

-ta certo como poderia recusar o convite dessas belas damas?

Todos riram e luna estava bebericando seu leite e ficou observando rini algo estava acontecendo no futuro, pois rini sempre foi apaixonada pelo Darién que era seu pai no futuro.

Mas olhando agora rini parecia pouco menor com seus cabelos estilo serena sem cones e a cor dos seus cabelos de rosa pra brancos e totalmente amiga do Andrew.

Sempre que iam conversar era Darién pra ca, Darién pra la. Mas hoje não havia nem lembrado dele, e então do nada assustando a todos, e com amabilidade e educação, seus cabelos agora estavam totalmente branco e seu corpo mais esguio e com cara de uma criança de 4 anos, disse:

-meu nome é solaria Serenity Apollo, mas podem me chamar de sol...

-SOL! – ikuko, serena e Andrew exclamaram

-miaaaaaaauuuuuuu!

-sim ^_^ este é meu nome!

-hãn?.. Com licencia, sol vamos dar uma volta?

-sim, você vem Andrew?

-vou sim e arigatou Sra. tsukino.

-volte mais vezes...

Eles saíram e foram em direção ao parque em silencio...

-andy se importa de eu ter essa conversa a sós com a ri... quer dizer com a sol?

-mas é claro que não, eu preciso ir mesmo, estou atrasado! Posso te ligar depois pra saber se tudo esta bem?

-claro Andy, arigatou eu me diverti muito hoje com você.

Andrew deu um abraço em serena e um beijo no topo da cabeça e se foi, serena se virou para a luna.

-marque uma reunião com as meninas em 1 hora no templo, ok?

-pode deixar "Sere"!

-oh luna baka – e as duas riram, serena se virou para a pequena

-pode me dizer pequenina tudo o que você sabe?

-sim mamãe, sou sua filha e do príncipe do sol Helio Apolo que é o...

-por favor, não! Não diz mais nada, certo, vamos fazer o seguinte você pode me chamar de mamãe, mas seja qual for a identidade do seu pai aqui na terra quero que guarde com você, esta certo? E não diga nada a ninguém, ok?

-tudo bem mamãe. ^_^

-só mais uma coisa nesse futuro eu sou feliz?

-muito mais do que era com o príncipe Endymion.

-ok então...

-mamãe você já foi apaixonada pelo Andrew?

-fui sim, mas ele sempre me viu como uma irmã pra ele. Bem vamos ao templo

-você deveria conquistá-lo, sabe não precisa ser pra casar, você é jovem e antes de se casar para sempre deveria aproveitar os bons momentos da vida, não se preocupe comigo eu sempre estarei do seu lado não importa a sua escolha.

-obrigada solzinho, você é maravilhosa, mas Andy nunca me vera com outros olhos.

-você não vê? Ele ate te chama de Sere e ele foi ate sua casa hoje, por acaso ele já havia feito isso?

-bem não, mas...

-olha por que não passa um tempo com ele e deixa a água seguir seu curso, vera que no final tudo Dara certo!

Elas já tinham chegado ao templo.

-ok pode ate ser mas que isso fique só entre nos duas ok?

-pode deixar mamãe!

Elas terminaram de subir as escadas e viu que todas já estavam reunidas

-oi meninas

-Oi serena, oi er... Sol certo?

-eh solaria mas podem chamá-la de sol.

-serena o que esta acontecendo? Eu consultei o fogo sagrado pra saber quando seria o próximo ataque mas... os inimigos desapareceram eu não entendo!

-espere eu também não, mas sei quem pode explicar. Sailor pluto guardiã do tempo filha de chrono e descendente de hades eu sua princesa Serenity peço-te venha preciso falar com você!

Sailor pluto apareceu e olhou para as meninas e depois para a pequenina

-tia plu...

-solzinho pequeno que saudade...

-bem pluto pode nos dizer por que a rini agora é a sol? – perguntou luna

-não!.. – falou serena

-NÃO! – exclamou as meninas

-a verdade é que esta não é a questão, e depois que darien me deixou , eu simplesmente segui com a minha vida entenderam?

-Tókio desapareceu? – perguntou luna

-sim... mas algo esta melhor, porem não posso dizer nada sem o consentimento da princesa.

-plu o que eu... nos queremos saber é onde esta os inimigos?..


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04 - sailor moon e o cavaleiro do sol

-os inimigos foram destruídos princesa, pelo seus eus do futuro.

-como assim? – lita perguntou

-é verdade rini veio do futuro a procura do nossa ajuda, e agora você diz... – Rey estava confusa

-deixe-me explicar... no futuro a rainha serenity foi capaz de junto das senshis, destruir o mal, e a nova aliança que ela fez, nos ficamos poderosos somos capazes de derrotar o mal, então a rainha e seu reino esta bem e feliz...

-puxa! Não sei o que dizer – falou mina

-plu obrigada, e isso quer dizer que por enquanto estamos em paz?

-sim minha princesa... permita me dizer que seu reinado é um rein de paz, felicidade e abundancia, e o mais importante você é muito feliz... ate breve minha princesa. – pluto se curvou a serena e depois desapareceu

Serena sorria tranqüila e suas amigas a olhavam com interesse.

-serena você parece satisfeita.

-estou, perece que depois de tudo vamos finalmente ser feliz, eu ainda amo muito o Darién, mas vou seguir em frente, agora se quiserem lutar posso voltar com o Darién...

-vamos aceitar e acreditar na sua escolha princesa.

-arigato meninas, eu amo vocês...

Elas se abraçaram, quando o celular tocou

-Alo, oi Andrew... não ta tudo bem, era so uma mudança de tempo vai ficar tudo bem... huum não por que?... a claro... puxa eu vou adorar... certo... 09h00min... te vejo no parque... levo sim, obrigada Andy, tchau... outro.

Serena desligou o celular e viu que as meninas olhavam com especulação

-serena

Antes que a pegassem de perguntas serena saiu correndo com sol e luna em seus calcanhares, elas passearam pelo parque com a sensação de paz e tranqüilidade como sempre ela trombou com alguém.

BAM!

-des...desculpe

-ei odango?

-Darién? Já pedi pra não me chamar assim.

Ele se aproximou dela pegando-a pela cintura

-que tal usako então?

-não Darién – ela se livrou dos braços dele – por mais que eu queira e que eu te ame eu já tomei minha decisão.

-eu... eu não vou desistir usako!

-por favor não torne as coisas ainda mais difícil.

-cadê a rini já voltou para o futuro?

Neste momento sol que brincava com a lua veio correndo

-mamãe mamãe venha ver o que eu e a luna achou!

-rini?

-meu nome é solaria, alteza – sol se curvou

-solaria?

-sim mas não se preocupe você será muito feliz e eu e seu filho somos muito amigos...

-filho?

-sim, vem mamãe...

-adeus Darién, quero que seja feliz, por que eu serei...

Serena se afastou com sol e luna deixando Darién aborrecido, ele foi embora enquanto serena ia onde sol a esperava.

- o que é isso?

Serena olhou e pegou a flecha na arvore com um papel e por ser alto ela não havia conseguido pegar.

-o que diz ai?

-"minha querida princesa eu queria ver-te esta noite, se você aparecer eu vou saber que tenho esperanças, mas se não... eu vou entender te espero as 02h00min da manha"

-você vai vim?

-não quero que diga isso a ninguém ouviu Luna?

-claro serena e eu posso presumir que sua resposta seja sim?

-e sim vou vir conversar com ele quero saber mais sobre ele! Você fica com a sol?

-fico sim, boa sorte

-obrigada luna.

Elas foram para casa, serena e sol, terminaram a lição de casa e depois de guardar o material, ikuko as chamou pra jantar, na mesa ela perguntou

-mamãe meu amigo Andrew me chamou pra patinar no gelo amanha posso ir?

-serena – kenji perguntou com falsa cordialidade – você não estava namorando com um tal de Darién?

-sim papai, mas ele decidiu terminar comigo e alem disso Andrew é so um amigo certo? Ele me considera como sua Irma mais nova!

-querida mas é claro que pode ir – respondeu ikuko

-obrigado mamãe

Eram quase duas horas da manha quando serena se levantou, se transformou em sailor moon e foi para o parque, era exatamente 2 horas sentou-se no tronco da arvore com dois metros de altura do chão, então ela sentiu um pouso suave ao seu lado, o cavaleiro do sol e sentou ao lado dela.

-pensei que não viria...

-por que?

-por causa do tux, soube que...

-tudo bem... mas agora isso já é passado so quero seguir com minha vida...

-voce aqui... quer dizer que tenho esperança?

-eu não sei...

-helio, me chame de Helio.-que tal nos conhecermos melhor Helio e ver o que o tempo decide por nos? Eu ainda amo o tux e meu coração esta dolorido, isso não é um não... só que eu preciso de um tempo, mas se você quiser...

-eu vou esperar, serenity – ele pegou a Mao enluvada dela e a beijou – não importa o quanto você precisar eu vou estar aqui...

Serena corou e ali sentados sobre muitas coisas, mas a certa altura ela perguntou

- Helio por que só agora?

-eu despertei a mais ou menos dois anos atrás, quando você entrou em ação pela primeira vez eu estive La, em todas as suas batalhas, eu vi sua luta final contra beril, contra all e ann, mas nunca pude entra em cena, você já amava seu príncipe, mas naquele dia quando eu vi ele na arvore soube que não iria te ajudar então entrei em cena, nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer algo assim, pois parecia que ele te amava tanto!

-Quando? Quando descobriu seus sentimentos por mim?

-pra ser sincero não faço idéia, quando dei por mim é que percebi o quão importante você era para mim, mas você já estava apaixonada e eu não podia fazer nada, já tinha me resignado e tudo o que importava pra mim era a sua felicidade, e se significasse que era ao lado do príncipe terraniano que fosse então. E ai ele a deixou fiquei furioso, mas depois percebi que era a brecha que precisava pra me aproximar de você.

-olha não quero te dar falsas esperanças pois ah um outro alguém... bem não posso dizer que eu o amo, como amo o Endymion mas pode florescer não sei...

-posso... posso saber quem ele é? E como o conheceu?

-bem... serena começou a sorrir com a lembrança – eu meio que era apaixonada por ele antes do tux aparecer, ele se chama Andrew e trabalha no árcade crown, apesar dele me considerar apenas sua Irma mais nova... Me lembro que sempre que eu o via ficava imaginando como seria se ele gostasse de mim, ou sempre pensava que ele era o meu tux.

-tive uma idéia

-e qual é?

-você passa um tempo com ele e descobre o que realmente sente por ele e se depois de tudo... me procure para uma resposta.

-por que esta fazendo isso?

-eu te disse a sua felicidade é o que realmente importa pra mim, se sua felicidade for ao lado desse Andrew eu vou respeitar. Tudo o que mais quero é que você seja feliz. Não quero que tipo se você aceitar e depois ficar se perguntando e si... eu quero seu amor só pra mim caso você resolve me escolher entende?

-eu te entendo Helio, mas posso te pedir uma coisa? – serena corou

-uma musica diz que só o verdadeiro beijo diz se achou a pessoa que sempre quis...

-você quer que eu te beije é isso?

-huum, sim – disse corada

-você fica linda quando esta corada...

Então se aproximou dela e pousou os lábios sobre os dela.

Serena sentiu toda a maciez dos lábios dele sobre o seu num beijo suave e doce, foi o suficiente para fazer seu coração voar como um colibri, eles aprofundaram o beijo, ele explorava a boca dela como se fosse a fruta mais gostosa do mundo e de fato pra ele era.

Serena achou que iria desmaiar nunca que o Darién havia beijado ela assim, esse era praticamente seu primeiro beijo de verdade. Quando se afastaram ambos estavam ofegantes. Ele olhou pra ela com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, com um sorriso de fazer qualquer coração parar.

-eu devo ir antes que eu te peça pra me beijar de novo e isso me deixa confusa...

-sem problemas – disse com um sorriso – eu vou te esperar se precisar falar comigo é só pensar em mim que eu virei aqui.

Antes que ela o saísse a segurou e a beijou novamente e depois a deixou ir, depois ele se foi também com um sorriso de vitoria no rosto.

Mas nenhum deles notou que em algum lugar próximo as sombras um tux vira o desenrolar da cena fazendo-o ficar mais determinado a reconquistá-la novamente, uma vez que ela o amava como ela mesma dissera...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05 – Um tempo com meu melhor amigo

-luna acorde!

-ai serena o que ? – resmungou luna ainda sonolenta

-ele me beijou!

-o que disse? – perguntou luna totalmente desperta

-eu disse que ele me beijou e foi incrível... nunca experimentei nada comparado a isso!

-me conta tudo!

9:00 da manha!

-AAARRRGGGHHH!luna estou atrsada, Andrew já deve estar me esperando...

-mamae se quiser posso ir na frente e falar com ele!

-tudo bem sol-chan diga que já estou indo.

-tudo bem okaa-san!

Sol correu para o parque e viu Andrew conversando com Darién

-oi alteza, oi Andrew

-não precisa ser tão formal princesinha, por que esta sozinha?

-ah Andrew minha okaa-san pediu pra te dizer que se atrasou por que foi drmir tarde ontem ela teve um imprevisto, por isso que ela não esta no horário – sol estendeu os braços para ele que a pegou no colo.

-voces vão sair?

-serena estava chateada ontem então eu resolvi chama-la para ir ao clube de patinação para se distrair.

-tudo bem Andrew eu sei o quanto vocês são amigos

-ela esta sofrendo Darién, eu nunca a vi assim

-fui um idiota e agora ela so quer minha amizade, não sei o que fazer...

-de tempo ao tempo, de um espaço a ela.

-não sei, bem preciso ir tenho que estudar

Depois que Darién saiu Andrew começou a brincar com a sol e depois perguntou

-como você se chama pequena?

-solaria Serenity Apollo – Andrew olhou para ela e ficou em silencio – você entende não é?

-sim eu entendo...

-oi Andy, desculpa a minha demora eu fui tarde pra cama ontem e acabei em cima da hora...

-sem problemas sere vamos? Oi luna

-oi Andrew

Serena Andrew sol e luna foram para o clube de patinação, ela colocou seu cola e uma mini saia rodada e colocou seus patins

-andrew eu não sei patinar direito

-serena você era uma excelente patinadora na lua

Você se esquece que isso faz uns 2014 anos que não pratico? Acho que estou um pouco enferrujada u_u

Todos riram do seu comentário

-vamos sere eu te ajudo não se preocupe

Serena pegou na mao dom Andrew e começou com um PE na frente do outro, depois foi ganhando confiança e firmando-se melhor nos pés e pernas, quando se sentiu segura soltou das mãos dele e foi por si so e todo o aprendizado brotou em sua memória. Andrew observou serena patinar com graça e elegância e fazer incríveis manobras na pista de gelo, como se ela fizesse aquilo todo dia, ele foi ate ela pegando em sua cintura e entrando na dança.

As meninas também resolveram ir ao clube e surpresas por verem serena no clube e patinando incrivelmente bem com Andrew, sol gravitava com elegância em torno deles como se estivesse acostumada a esta cena...

-ela não devia – disse Rey ríspida

Luna viu elas e foi ate la...

-a deixa – disse Ami

-sera que ela gosta dele? –perguntou mina

-me lembro que ela gostava dele antes de conhecer o Darién – respondeu lita

-não sejam duras com ela, deixe-a ser feliz...

-luna o que houve pra você falar assim?

-ontem ela viu o cavaleiro do sol e ele disse que gosta dela mais vai esperar o tempo que for necessário para ela decidir por que o que importa para ele é a felicidade dela.

-ela era feliz com o Darién, não era?

-não Rey, ela me contou ontem como era namorar com ele, ele sempre estava lendo ou estudando, nunca conversavam e quando a beijava era um beijo rápido pra ninguém ver... era por isso que muitas vezes a vi frustrada

-eu não sabia!

-claro que não! Ate eu fui cega, olha se Andrew for a escolha dela devemos respeitar, é melhor ele do que um estranho.

-luna tem razão pelo menos Andrew nos o conhecemos e se ele corresponder os sentimentos dela, ele poderá faze-la feliz...

-verdade lita e veja sol, assim como rini adorava Darién sol adora Andrew.

-e mesmo – disse ami então seu cérebro começou a funcionar "rini amava Darién por que ele era o pai dela, então sol é filha de Andrew e serena, é isso, mas não posso dizer as meninas elas irão deixar transparecer e serena ficaria aborrecida por que ela não quer saber o futuro"

Ami sorriu e as meninas viram

-o que foi ami?

-eu estava pensando se Andrew a fizer feliz terá o meu apoio e ate ajudarei eles vou confiar e acreditar na minha princesa e amiga.

Ami foi para o gelo

-eu também

-contem comigo

Lita e mina foram patinar

-e você Rey?

-é difícil luna

-não não é... Serena esta mudando ontem ela leu o livro que a ami comprou para ela por umas duas horas sem parar, eu estava ao lado dela, depois Andrew chegou e ela pediu ajuda com o dever de casa, quando o sol mudou, eles saíram, mas quando ela voltou terminou o dever e voltou a ler... ela esta se esforçando.

-puxa luna, tudo bem vou apoiá-la também...

As meninas se aproximaram do casal

-hei serena você patina bem

-você não se lembra lita? Eu tive uma ótima professora!

-arigato serena, mas você foi uma ótima aluna

-mas não no começo...

- Rey não seja má. – disse serena fazendo beicinho

-é mesmo foi só quando ela descobriu que seu príncipe gostava de patinar que ela se interessou – falou mina sem pensar e um silencio constrangedor caiu sobre elas - serena me desculpa...

-tudo bem, foi verdade mesmo, pelo menos naquela época ele era mais divertido.

Andrew viu que Darién estava chegando mas não foi rápido o suficiente para tira-la da pista apenas puxou para continuar patinando, ate que Darién veio ate eles.

-ei usako eu não sabia que você patinava

-não sou mais sua usako! E você não sabe nada sobre mim, você nunca perdeu seu precioso tempo para conhecer-me de verdade!

As meninas se aproximaram

-sere vamos lanchar?

-puxa estou faminta, ate mais minna vem solzinho

Eles foram ate a área alimentícia do clube e fizeram o pedido

-fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto assim

-verdade? – perguntou espantado, mas pensou bem todas as vezes que vira ela com o Darién ele tava com o nariz enfiado no livro e não dava atenção para ela – acho que da para imaginar

-a culpa é minha eu amo o Endymion que é o oposto do Darién, talvez se não fosse pela alma do príncipe que habita o corpo dele jamais teríamos ficado juntos...

-sinto muito por fazer você se lembrar disso, não precisa fala se não quiser, mas saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui, quando quiser desabafar!

-você é maravilhoso Andrew.

E assim todo aquele dia eles se divertiram juntos, serena passou ir todos os dias no árcade pra fazer lição de casa pois Andrew sempre a ajudava ela e a sol com o dever, e eles passavam mais tempo juntos rindo e conversando, ela ficava agora mais tempo no árcade, seu grupo de amigas aumentaram com a chegada de haruka, michiro, hotaru e satsuna. Serena estava sempre alegre e mais elegante ao andar e falar. Ate no seu jeito brincalhão ela deixava aquela menina desajeitada pra traz.

me desculpem pela demora é que ando com alguns problemas pra resolver mas prometo postar com amis frequencia... por favor deixem seus comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06 – o concerto

Já fazia 3 meses que ela e Andrew estavam mais próximos, ela já havia almoçado com os pais dele e ele com os dela e apesar disso eles nunca mencionavam a palavra amizade, sempre que passavam pela cabeça deles eles mudavam de pensamentos e de convers, serena estava na casa da lita aprendendo mais um pouco, pois ela tinha sido uma boa aluna.

-ei serena se você continuar assim vou perder pra você na cozinha...

-de jeito nenhum lita!

-por que quer aprender se você vai ser rainha vai poder contrataro melhor chef de cozinha do mundo para fazer suas refeições?

-oh lita eu já tenho o melhor do mundo , é minha melhor amiga, e você sabe eu vou querer cozinhar também...

-serena você é exagerada, mas obrigada assim mesmo!

-lita eu amo você e as outars meninas, vocês são partes da minha família...

-serena e seu coração que é tão grande, você nos ama com igualdade e é por isso que te admiro... bem acabamos o que vai fazer com os seus?

-vou levar para o Andrew soube que ele adora risoto de camarão

-te vejo depois então

-tchau lita

Serena foi com o prato que ela havia aprendido a preparar, ela entrou no árcade e la estava ele e o Darién conversando, quando ele a viu seu sorriso apareceu

-sere que bom vê-la, já terminou com a lita?

-terminei sim, aqui esta trouxe para você

Ele abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha então abriu a marmita e ficou maravilhado com o cheiro bom.

-é o meu predileto como soube?

-tenho meus segredos Andy

-sou um homen de sorte

Darién observava a cena

-oi Darién

-oi usa... serena

-andrew tenho um convite para o concerto da michiro para sábado você quer? Eu vou tocar com ela na abertura...

-nossa que legal, eu vou sim que horas vai ser?

-20:00 primeira fila

-voce toca violino?

Sim, michiro tem me ensinado a aperfeiçoar, se você não sabe e não que seja da sua conta...

-ei calma foi so uma pergunta!

-tchau Andy

-ate sere!

Quando ela se virou fez um sinal com a mao de "me liga ok?" Andrew entendeu o recado. Sábado chegou e o telefone dela tocou

-andy como vai?

-sere posso te dar um presente?

-claro por que?

-e que eu vi na loja e eu imaginei que seria perfeito para hoje a noite, posso mandar te entregar?

-claro, ate mais tarde

Meia hora depois a campainha tocou e serena correu para abrir a porta, era um rapaz com uma bonita caixa de presente na mão.

-senhorita tsukino?

-sim sou eu

-assina aqui por favor?

Serena assinou e pegou a caixa, sua mãe que passava por ali correu pra ver, serena estava curiosa ao abrir a caixa ela tirou um lindo vestido de seda cor prata com estilo tomara que caia que moldava o corpo e que no meio da coxa se abria num leque, um bordado dourado no busto com pedrinhas brilhantes, havia uma sandália de salto bem alto estilo agulha prateado.

-é lindo

-perfeito

Serena foi para o seu quarto e pegou o celular e quando ia discar luna interrompeu

-use o comunicador é mais rápido

-luna? Mas...

Precisa de uso de vez em quando senão pode dar defeito

-ta bom – ela pegou e apertou o botão pra falar com todas as meninas

-serena espero que tenha um bom motivo pra estar usando o comunicador

-foi a luna que pediu disse que era bom de vez enquanto pra não dar defeito... preciso que todas vocês vem se arrumar aqui em casa

-ta bom eu irei

-nos também

Elas desligaram o comunicador e serena foi para o banho lavou a cabeça e quando saiu as meninas já estavam no quarto boquiabertas com a beleza do vestido

-gatinha voce consegue usar isto? O salto é enorme!

-consigo sim

Então as meninas começaram a se arrumar e mina estava cuidando do cabelo da serena quando deu 19:00 já estavam quase todas prontas faltava serena e mina.

Mina prendeu o cabelo da serena num coque estilo concha com uns fios soltos emoldurando seu rosto e saindo do coque metade do cabelo, as meninas a ajudaram a colocar o vestido que lhe serviu perfeitamente, quando elas e as outras desceram as escada seu pai e sua mãe, nem acreditavam sua filha estava deslumbrante.

Elas foram para o concerto e serena foi com haruka e michiro para o camarim, logo as outras avistaram Andrew e foram juntos para seus lugares

-sinto falta da sol-chan! – disse ele – será uma de vocês poderia levar isto para a sere?

Rey pegou a caixinha e foi para o camarim onde serena se encontrava...

Todos sentaram em seus lugares, michiro entrou e começou uma musica suave com haruka no piano, depois um som maravilhoso e contagiante veio e quando serena apareceu no palco tocando a multidão estavam pasmos a maioria dali conhecia ela e alem de divina estava tocando perfeitamente.

Ela olhou para a multidão e sorriu um sorriso doce e meigo e quando olhou para Andrew deu-lhe um sorriso e um olhar mais apaixonado do mundo para ele.

Andrew havia perdido o fôlego quando ela olhou daquele jeito para ele como se ele fosse o único ali que importava, seu coração disparou e ele fez um coração para ela com os dedos, e o violino dela deu as últimas notas...

A multidão foi a loucura e começaram a pedir bis

-serena toca mais uma para eles – pediu michiro

-mas este é seu concerto, não poderia fazer...

-por favor, eu já fiz muitos concertos e já tive muitos momentos de gloria.

-entao esta bom

Serena começou a tocar a sinfonia n9 de Beethoven.

Andrew se sentia orgulhoso da sua...

"eu sinto bem mais que amizade, eu a amo? Sim desculpa dari mas a culpa foi sua, uma vez eu gostei dela, mas veio você e a levou e agora a deixou e dessa vez não pretendo abrir mao dela, não mesmo, eu a amo!"

Em seguida serena e michiro começaram a duelar com seus violinos e todos ficaram fascinados com o talento de ambas, no fim as duas estavam dando boas risadas.

Haruka no camarim com as duas abraçou serena por traz e sussurrou em seu ouvido

-parabéns gatinho, você foi fantástica, mas acho que tem alguém la fora que quer te ver!

-obrigado haruka

Serena saiu pra fora para se encontrar com Andrew que a esperava do lado de fora

-Andy!

-sere você esta tão linda e você foi perfeita no concerto, estou orgulhoso de você!

Serena pos os braços em torno do pescoço delçe que a pegou pela cintura e a rodopiou, seu sorriso cristalino encheu o coração dele e foi neste instante que Darién veio chegando e viu a cena. Andrew colocou-a no chão.

-minha princesa soube que abriu um ótimo restaurante na cidade que tal irmos comemorar?

-isso é ótimo Andy estou esfomeada

-então vamos – disse Andrew dando-lhe o braço para ela segurar

-Darién você viu a serena?

-saiu com o Andrew... Rey me diz você sabe o que ta rolando entre os dois?

-pelo que sei dari que eles são muito amigos agora, serena não quer relacionamentos ágoras e Andrew tem sido um ótimo irmão mais velho para ela.

Você acha que é so isso mesmo?

-sim ela me disse que tem planos para o futuro e nesses planos não há relacionamentos envolvidos, Darién esquece a serena você a fez sofrer muito.

Rey saiu deixando um Darién pensativo.

Andrew e serena chegaram ao restaurante "Prata Millenium"

-que nome diferente para um restaurante

-este restaurante pertence a uns amigos meu...

-quem?

-malachite, ziocxite, neflite e jedite

-os generais do nega verso?

Os próprios, mas o cristal de prata purificou o coração deles e eu tenho ajudado eles com este recomeço...

Andrew olhou para ela admirado pelo tamanho da sua bondade

-sere você é maravilhosa... eu...

-princesa!

-jad que bom vê-lo

Os 4 rapazes vieram e abraçou-a de modo carinhoso

-voce deve ser o "Andy" da nossa princesa, não é? Perguntou malachite

-hei legal ela so fala de você o tempo todo – disse jad deixando serena coradíssima – venham tem uma mesa com a melhor vista reservado para vocês...

-obrigada jad, cadê a beryl?

-esta na cozinha dando instruções aos novos cozinheiros

Veio uma mulher extremamente elegante em um vestido branco sem mangas com seus enormes cabelos vermelhos e um bonito sorriso no rosto ao ver sua mais querida amiga.

-serena que prazer revê-la você sumiu! Ah! Meus parabéns o seu concerto foi maravilhoso

-beryl você foi?

-sim, mas como não tiraste os olhos deste jovem não pode me ver, mas vejo que ele é bonito.

-sou Andrew furuhata, prazer!

-sou beryl Takahashi e estes vocês já conhece, agora vão aproveitarem a noite de vocês... Pois a noite é uma criança!

-obrigada beril-sama


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de começar este capitulo quero agradecer pelos comentários...

Yue Salles

Mariana Rodrigues

Lucy Luna...

Isso muito me anima... arigato gozaimas minnas realmente fiquei muito feliz e estou a atualizar direto... e bem posso dizer que a identidade do cavaleiro da lua ainda não será revelada a serena , mas aguardem prometo que vão rir muito dela ...

Então aqui mais um capitulo dessa fic bjos a todos!

Capitulo 07 – amigos para sempre

Eles se divertiram no restaurante, Andrew percebeu que aqueles meninos agora eram boas pessoas e tinha orgulho da mulher que amava ela sempre colocava os outros acima de si mesma...

Andrew a levou de volta para casa, deixou ela no portão e esperou ela entra em casa e depois foi embora

-amanha será um dia especial...

Serena deitou na cama e luna pulou sobre ela

-acho que estou apaixonada luna!

-e o Darién?

Serena sentou pegando luna nos braços e colocou-a na cama, tirou o vestido cuidadosamente o guardou depois colocou seu pijama e se acomodou debaixo dos cobertores.

-sabe luna, eu amei realmente ele, mas como toda flor precisa de cuidado, assim era meu amor, mas ele não cuidou de mim e ao sinal do mínimo perigo ele pulou fora!

-qual a diferença dos dois?

-o Andy veja bem, é alegre despreocupado conversamos sobre tudo e ele nunca Le os livros quando estamos juntos é carinhoso e gentil e principalmente não tem um passado a nos governar e temos um futuro a construir, caminhos a serem descobertos, explorar o desconhecido e enfrentar os desafios a cada dia sendo uma surpresa. Eu gosto disso, e tão convidativo...

-serena você tem razão, eu me sinto orgulhosa de você outra em seu lugar com o poder de ver o futuro já teria ido ver... você esta se tornando uma verdadeira princesa!

-obrigada luna.

-Amanha é seu décimo quinto aniversario

-e será lua cheia, eu irei com as senshis para a lua a meia noite.

-já avisou as meninas?

-vou deixar que você se encarregue disso, pode ser?

-eu farei isso. Agora você precisa descansar

Quando luna olhou serena já dormia profundamente e luna apagou o abajur e ninguém percebeu um vulto que deixava a sacada do quarto e desaparecia na escuridão.

-meninas têm que ser tudo perfeito, o que mais precisar é so me pedir

-esta certo Andrew –disse uma Ami alegre – me diz uma coisa, você ama a serena não é?

-sim a amo muito – disse corado

-Como aconteceu?

-não sei bem, mas quando descobri o que realmente sentia por ela, percebi que ela e o Darién estavam mais próximos eu resolvi ajuda-los, uma vez que era a felicidade dela que me importava, e depois conheci reika, mas nunca deixei de amá-la.

-é por isso que você sempre foi muito protetor com a serena não é?- perguntou Mina

-é sim

-por que não disse a ela ainda? – indagou Rey

-serena tem prioridades no momento e não a quero sob pressão, o momento certo vira a nos dois.

-toma cuidado o cavaleiro do sol também esta apaixonado por ela!

-não ligo, se essa for a escolha dela, mas não vou perde-la para o Darién

-ela não quer o Darién mais...

Serena dormiu ate tarde naquele dia depois pegou o celular e ligou para o Andrew.

-oi Andy

-ola princesa dormiu bem?

-sim... Você esta ocupado?

-nunca para você por quê?

-eu queria te ver...

-Vamos dar uma volta então ok?

-maravilhoso eu te espero então

Andrew e serena caminharam pelo parque e foi para o ancoradouro la eles sentaram e conversaram riram, por fim ela disse

-estou indo para a lua hoje a meia noite

-por quê?

-preciso restaurar o reino lunar e preciso ajudar as meninas a restaurar seus castelos... Esta começando Andrew, será refeita alianças perdidas, feita novas alianças, irei erguer um novo império...

-um novo império... eu não quero te perder serena!

-você nunca ira me perder Andrew eu te prometo isso.

-e como será esse reino?

-será o novo milênio de ouro ou dourado e será de paz e prosperidade, harmonia...

Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-la.

-olhe para a lua sempre que puder... seu coração ira bater junto ao meu - sere saiba que sempre...

O celular começa a tocar

-alo?.. Andrew... sim ótimo estarei ai em breve... Adeus.

Desligou o celular e os dois ficaram em silencio confortável por uns 10 minutos, depois ele levantou e estendeu a mao para ela.

Com um sorriso ela aceitou, então viram Darién em suas direções

-oi serena oi Andrew

-oi Darién

-hei Darién o que faz aqui?

-eu queria falar com você, lizzie me disse que estaria com a serena. Podemos falar a sós?

-sere...

-não se preocupe, estarei no parque te esperando

Ela sorriu e piscou para ele e desapareceu entre as arvores, ficaram olhando ela ate que desaparecessem no meio das arvores, Darién foi ate a ponta do ancoradouro olhando para a água perdido em pensamentos Andrew se aproximou, mas ficou em silencio ate que Darién finalmente falou

-ontem... ontem quando eu vi você deixá-la na casa dela eu fui ate a sacada do quarto, havia uma fresta na porta e quando eu ia bater eu ouvi então encostei as costa no vidro para ouvir a conversa dela com a luna, eu... eu estava disposto ficar de joelhos e implorar para ela voltar pra mim, mas depois que eu a ouvi... – Darién contou a conversa entre ela e a luna e depois perguntou? – você a ama?

-você não faz idéia do quanto

-você já gostava dela naquela época não é?

-sim quando eu a conheci ela tinha 13 e eu estava com 18 anos, aquele jeito espontâneo dela seus sorrisos, sua inocência ate mesmo seu olhar apaixonado que me dava, quando ela corava tudo isso e mais me fizeram sentir diferente, eu gostava dela, mas eu era 5 anos mais velho que ela, tentei ou melhor, ignorei este sentimento, e coloquei na minha cabeça que eu gostava dela como Irma mais nova, ate que você apareceu na vida dela... e você era 4 anos mais velho...

-mas você me ajudou

-eu pensava que se alguém pudesse fazê-la feliz esse alguém era você

-e eu estraguei tudo...

-é estragou... Dari eu te amo não como amigo mas como irmão, mas me desculpe... eu não consigo ficar longe dela...

-ela tem esse poder de arrastar as pessoas pra ela, agora é mano para mano, sei q você vai fazê-la feliz e estou feliz que seja você, pois te conheço e sei que vai cuidar bem dela...

Darién abraçou Andrew e a amizade entre os dois se fortaleceu mais, caminharam para o parque onde ela os esperava com um olhar de ansiedade, serena viu Andrew e Darién se aproximaram com sorrisos nos lábios.

-usako!

-Darién eu...

-você pode estar casada com o rei do universo sempre será minha USAKO!

Darién abraçou serena e deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça

-eu quero ser seu amigo usa, não importa o que aconteceu diz que aceita ser minha amiga!

Serena se afastou olhou para Andrew e depois para Darién e com sua voz suave começou a cantar

Eu não tenho nada pra dizer  
você parece, no momento  
até saber o quanto eu estou sofrendo  
vem, veja através dos olhos meus  
a emoção que sinto em estar aqui  
sentir seu coração me amando

Amigos para sempre é o que nós iremos ser  
na primavera ou em qualquer das estações  
nas horas tristes nos momentos de prazer  
amigos para sempre

Você pode estar longe, muito longe sim  
mas por te amar sinto você perto de mim  
e o meu coração contente  
não nos perderemos  
não te esquecerei  
você é minha vida  
tudo que eu sonhei  
ligues para mim um dia

Amigos para sempre é o que nós iremos ser  
na primavera ou em qualquer das estações  
nas horas tristes nos momentos de prazer  
amigos para sempre

Não nos perderemos  
não te esquecerei  
você é minha vida  
tudo que eu sonhei  
ligues para mim um dia

Amigos para sempre é o que nós iremos ser

Eles começaram a rir, então Andrew a puxou para um beijo apaixonado ela ficou surpresa no inicio mas depois enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e correspondeu...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 08 – always

Andrew convidou Darién para ir ao seu AP com eles, pois tinha algo que queria mostrar. Quando Andrew abriu a porta e serena entrou , seus amigos e suas famílias gritaram

-FELIZ ANIVERSARIO SERENA!

Serena estava atônita, ate que sentiu um par de braços envolver sua cintura, ela olhou e viu Andrew sorrir para ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido

-feliz aniversario meu amor!

-Andrew... – ela o beijou e foram aplaudidos por todos e depois ela foi receber os abraços de todos os seus amigos.

Conversaram comeram e beberam e depois ela foi abrir os presentes que havia ganhado

Sua mãe ikuko deu-lhe uma linda escova dourada com brilhantes no cabo, seu pai Ken lhe deu um bracelete de ouro com pequenas luas crescentes prateadas.

Sammy lhe deu um par de brincos, ami deu-lhe uma enciclopédia o que foi motivo de riso por todos ali.

Rey lhe deu um lindo kimono, lita deu um relógio de ouro com pequeninos diamantes.

Haruka lhe deu um carro O_O

Michiro um violino prateado – este violino é especial, princesa, ele foi feito pelo cristal de netuno e so pode ser tocado por aquele cujo o coração é puro e nobre...

Hotaru deu uma pequena lua com asas, um espécie de robô com I.A, satsuna deu um lindo cetro que tinha 1 metro de comprimento e em cima havia uma lua crescente e em volta da da lua estava 8 pedrinhas de cores diferentes representando cada planeta guardião, no cabo abaixo era cravejado de pedras preciosas, ela tocou e sentiu um enorme poder sair do cetro

-a rainha serenity pediu que eu te entregasse quando conpletasse 15 anos...

Ela o colocou ao lado na cama junto com os outros presentes, a mãe de Andrew lhe deu uma linda tiara de prata com o símbolo da lua no meio, serena olhou e disse

- essa era a tiara da mamãe quando ela era uma princesa...

-sim e agora é sua.

O pai do Andrew deu um colar de safiras com um pingente de esmeralda e prata entrelaçados com o formato de um sol e lua

Darién deu um not book e por ultimo foi Andrew

-antes de te dar o meu presente e eu sei que nessa cabeçinha esta com muitas perguntas, então, eu não quero começar um relacionamento com segredos por isso...

Andrew se transformou no príncipe hélios do sol e sua família tambem se transformou a mãe dele em rainha e o pai em rei e lizzie era a sailor suna princesa do sol.

-eu sou a sailor Sun, não apareci antes por que fui despertada recentemente, me desculpe

-é chegada a hora da verdade – disse pluto

-filha eu tive um sonho onde uma linda mulher veio ate mim e disse que daria a filha dela a princesa moon para eu cuidar – disse ikuko – ela havia usado suas ultimas forças e feito você renascer eu aceitei e era uma noite de lua cheia, então a lua brilhou intensamente e eu e seu pai vimos quando você apareceu no meio da luz da lua...

-eu sou adotada não sou como as outras meninas... O_O

-sim – ikuko sussurrou

-não importa eu te amo e vocês cuidaram bem de mim... ^_^

Serena abraçou seus pais e depois Andrew que pegou um medalhão na forma de um sol e deu a ela depois se ajoelhou tirando uma caixinha de jóias

-serena você me daria a honra de ser a minha esposa?

-andrew sim sim sim

Ele deslizou o anel de noivado em seu dedo e se levantou e a beijou apaixonadamente foram aplaudidos

-isso so pode ser brincadeira! U.U

Todos se viraram para a porta e viram Reika com as malas na porta olhando-os e um silencio mortal caiu sobre eles

-você... quero dizer Andrew eu...

Serena se aconchegou mais a Andrew que a enlaçou com os braços sua cintura com amor.

-pensei que você me amasse! O_o

-eu também pensei ate o dia que você me abandonou e ai serena entrou na minha vida... e o amor que eu sinto por ela e 1000x maior do que aquele por você! *-*

-eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu entre nos... e serena você não é namorada do Darién? O.O

-eu cometi um erro e terminei com ela, mas estou feliz que ela tenha encontrado no Andrew aquilo que não encontrou ao meu lado! u_u

-não sinta Reika se você não tivesse feito o que fez agora eu nunca teria o verdadeiro amor da minha vida nos meus braços – ele apertou ela e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto

-oh Andrew! É tão injusto!

Reika foi embora e serena olhou para ele

-sou mesmo?

-por toda a minha vida!

E a festa continuou eles se abraçaram e Darién começou a cantar a musica alwais do bon Jovi acompanhado pelo som do violino da michiro.

**Always**_Bon Jovi_

_Bon Jovi_

This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby that's just me

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say good bye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes I'm just a man

When he holds you close  
When he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him cause these words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
If you told me to cry for you I could  
If you told me to die for you I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well there ain't no luck in this loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

**Sempre** _Bon Jovi_

Este Romeu está sangrando  
Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue  
São apenas alguns sentimentos  
Que este velho sujeito jogou fora

Tem chovido desde que você me deixou  
Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio  
Você sabe que sempre fui um lutador  
Mas sem você, eu desisto

Agora não posso cantar uma canção de amor  
Como deve ser cantada  
Bem, acho que não sou mais tão bom  
Mas querida, sou apenas eu

E eu, te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem  
E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará no meu pensamento  
E eu te amarei sempre

Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás  
São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente  
Algumas que nos fizeram rir  
Algumas que nos fizeram chorar  
Uma que você fez ter que dizer adeus

O que eu não daria para passar meus dedos pelos seus cabelosTocar em seus lábios, abraça-la apertado  
Quando você disser suas preces, tente entender  
que eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem  
Quando ele abraçar você  
Quando ele puxar você para perto  
Quando ele disser as palavras  
Que você precisa ouvir  
Eu queria ser ele porque aquelas palavras são minhas  
Para dizer a você até o fim dos tempos E eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Se você me dissesse para chorar por você, eu choraria  
Se você me dissesse para morrer por você, eu morreria  
Olhe para o meu rosto  
Não há preço que eu não pagaria  
Para dizer estas palavras a você

Bem, não há sorte nestes dados viciados  
Mas querida, se você me der apenas mais uma chance  
Nós podemos refazer nossos antigos sonhos e nossas antigas vidasEncontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha  
Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em meupensamento  
E eu te amarei, sempre

E os dois dançaram ao som da musica, depois de algum tempo a mãe e o pai de Andrew chegou ate eles com a coroa nas mãos e a rainha Apollo colocou na cabeçada serena então o cetro apareceu diante dela e o medalhão na forma de um sol se juntou a lua do cetro , onde o cristal de prata flutuou e descansou ente os dois

-a partir de hoje você não deveras andar sem a tua coroa princesa esta na hora do mundo a conhecer.

-sim majestade!

-esta quase na hora, princesa.

-vamos para o parque

Todos foram para o parque so os pais dele e dela que ficaram ela caminhou de mãos dadas em silencio observando suas amigas conversarem.

Ao chegarem no parque elas se transformaram e foram para seus lugares, apenas sailor moon parou e olhou para seu príncipe

-andy eu não sei quando eu irei voltar há muitas coisas a serem feitas...

-estarei aqui ansioso te esperando , my life!

-princesa eu gostaria de ir também afinal eu sou uma sailor, eu sei que não faço parte da sua guarda real mas... eu, eu gostaria de pertencer –disse lizzie timidamente

-o que você acha príncipe hélios?

-da minha parte esta concedida a permissão

-meninas?

-vai ser legal termos mais uma aliada, afinal ela já é nossa amiga! –respondeu sailor Venus

-eu aceito – ami

-eu também – Lita

-também – Rey

-seja bem vinda – haruka

-será bom ter um rostinho novo – michiro

-eu também concordo – hotaru

-faça o juramento de lealdade a princesa – disse satsuna

Lizzie se ajoelhou diante dela e disse...

-princesa Serenity, eu princesa anelizzie do reino solar juro proteger-te não importa o que ou como nem se isso custar a minha vida, eu juro lealdade incondicional a vossa alteza mesmo se tiver que lutar contra a minha própria família para tal, juro sob o cristal sagrado de prata e dourado cumprir meu dever e sempre obedecer, não importa quais as ordens a cumprir.

-eu princesa Serenity do reino lunar aceito o seu juramento e nomeio sailor Sun a mais nova sailor dos senshis guardiões da princesa!

Uma luz os envolveu formando um link entre a princesa e sua mais nova guardiã.

-bem vinda sailor Sun pode se ocupar ao lado de uma das meninas

-Obrigada sailor moon

Ela ficou ao lado da sailor Venus enquanto sailor moon se despedia de hélios.

-meu coração ficara com você...

-e o meu irá com você

-sailor moon esta na hora!

-sim luna... Vamos

-sailor teleport...

5


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 09 – 8 meses é muito sem você!

Parte 01

1° mês – terra

Andrew

Já se passou um mês que a serena foi para a lua restaurar seu antigo reino, e me sinto solitário, sinto tanta falta dela que chega a doer... as aulas começou e o árcade esta sempre cheio de estudantes mas parece tão vazio sem as amigas da serena e especialmente por falta dela...

Os dias se arrastam parece que cada segundo leva horas para passar e hoje não foi diferente, Darién veio e sentou na minha frente peguei seu café e servi então ele começou a conversar trivialidade sei que ele estava tentando me distrair, mas foi inútil.

-voce sente muita falta dela não é?

-sim – eu suspirei – será que esta dando certo?

-com certeza, ela é forte e você vai ver logo ela vai estar aqui.

Conversamos sobre outras coisas e depois ele foi embora, chegou a hora de fechar, fechei e fui para o meu AP, ali eu olhei as fotos em cima do aparador, fotos com meus amigos, minha família e com minha amada, sentei na janela e fiquei olhando para a lua como faço todos os dias desde que ela foi para a lua.

2° mês – lua

Serena estava sentada num circulo com suas amigas estavam unindo seus poderes para reconstruir os reinos dos planetas começaram com plutão e agora estavam terminando saturno, sailor moon abriu os olhos

-por hoje é só, amanha terminaremos saturno e começaremos netuno descansem.

Elas deixaram ir as transformações e entraram no único cômodo que havia sobrevivido ao desastre. Lita foi junto de lizzie a cozinha improvisada e serena sentou um pouco alem do cômodo nas ruínas, pensando em Andrew

-oi serena, esta muito quieta! – disse Rey

-estou sentindo falta dele, mas também estou feliz por que nossos lares em breve estarão prontos

-é verdade logo nossa terra natal estará reconstruído um sonho que se realiza...

-ei meninas quem vai governar nossos planetas? – perguntou ami

- você não sabe ami? Todas vocês são princesas por direito, então é claro que seram vocês...

-eu não entendo – disse mina – mas e nosso deveres como sailors e guardiãs? Quer dizer que não vai mais precisar de nos?

-é claro que vou precisar de vocês, talves com a paz não será necessário como sailor, mas como amiga eu sempre vou precisar de vocês...

-puxa uma rainha – disse mina sonhadoramente

-quando voltarmos a terra eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês quatros –disse apontando para Rey ami lita e mina

-agora vamos comer e descansar amanha será um longo dia.

As meninas saíram e serena olhou para a terra e com um pequeno movimento com seu cetro a imagem dele apareceu ela fazia isso todos os dias

-Andrew

Ele estava a contemplar a lua...

3° mês

Darién

Desde que a usako começou a namorar meu melhor amigo, meu coração esta mais calmo, talvez seja por que eu sei que com o Andrew ela será mais feliz...

Descobrir que Andrew é o príncipe hélios e melhor amigo de endymion e meu mudaram muitas coisas em mim.

Agora sabendo quem ele é eu consigo entender melhor nossa amizade e acredite que mesmo que esteja no amor com a usako eu gosto dele é como se fosse meu irmão... usako... serena eu sempre vou te amar não importa com quem vai se casar, meu coração sempre será seu...

Engraçado há um tempo atraz era Andrew quem me consolava, hoje é eu quem o consola e tenta distrai-lo da saudade dele pela usako, e não sinto raiva e nem ciúmes eu só quero a felicidade dela e por incrível que pareça a dele também, sei que o meu amor esta por ai só me esperando pra descubrir, eu sei que serei feliz também e é isso que me mantem firme na vida!

Onde Está O Meu Amor? RPM

Onde está o meu amor?  
Quem será, com quem se parece?  
Deve estar por aí  
Ou será que nem me conhece?

Onde andará o meu amor?  
Seja onde for  
Irá chegar.

Onde está o meu amor?  
Que será que ele faz da vida?  
Deve saber amar  
E outras coisas que Deus duvida.

Corre, se esconde  
Finge que não  
Jura que sim  
Morre de amores  
Aonde?  
Longe de mim.

Onde está o meu amor?  
Leve e envolto em tanto mistério  
Deve saber voar  
Deve ser tudo que eu espero.

Onde andará o meu amor?  
Seja onde for  
Eu sei que vai chegar  
Vai chegar!

Corre, se esconde  
Finge que não  
Jura que sim  
Morre de amores  
Aonde?  
Longe de mim

Onde está o meu amor?  
Deve estar em algum lugar!

5°mês

Lua

-hei serena olhe aquilo ali! –falou mina

-parece estrelas cadentes – exclamou lizzie

-não, não é, são 4 pessoas provavelmente sailors a viajar pelo espaço! – concluiu ami logicamente

-vou atraí-los para ca.

-não podemos não sabemos se são amigos ou inimigos! - Falou haruka

-e o que você quer que eu faça? Deixe os ir para a terra que no momento esta desprotegida? E se for inimigo podemos derrota-los aqui e agora!

-serena tem razão – falou hotaru

-temos que saber o que fazem por aqui – disse satsuna

As sailors deram as mãos e com suas energias capturou as estrelas, quando estas chegaram ate eles todas estavam transformadas apenas serena estava em sua forma de princesa

-bem vindos a lua! Quem são vocês?

-nos é que perguntamos, por que tirou nós do nosso caminho? – reclamou o primeiro defensivamente

-quieto yaten!

-mas... Princesa

-já disse! Desculpe a falta de modos dos meus protetores eu sou a princesa Kakyuu do reino kinmoku

-sou a princesa Serenity do reino lunar, estamos restaurando nossos reinos e quando vimos vocês, queira nos perdoar a nossa grosseria, mas como sailors tínhamos que saber se não era uma ameaça ao planeta terra!

-eu entendo teria feito o mesmo, vocês protegem a terra, bem serenity eu ouvi falar de você e do mal que destruiu a casa de vocês, sinto muito

-obrigada, deixe-me apresentar meus amigos e guardiões

Esta é a princesa sailor mercúrio – Ami Mizuno

Princesa sailor marte – Rey Hino

Princesa sailor júpiter – Lita Kino

Princesa sailor Venus – Mina Aino

Princesa sailor saturno – Hotaru Tomoe

Princesa sailor urano – Haruka Tenou

Princesa sailor netuno – Michiro Kaiou

Princesa sailor plutão – Satsuna Meiou

-nos desculpe por não temos melhores acomodações...

-tudo bem... estes são yaten taiki e seya kou são irmãos, se vocês aceitarem poderíamos ajudar na reconstrução de seus planetas..

-seria maravilhoso! Já reconstruímos plutão saturno netuno e urano, amanha começaremos com júpiter

-Então terá a nossa ajuda...

5


	10. Chapter 10

Nya quero agradecer ao meu queridos leitores constantes estou super entusiasmada em criar esta fic pois a cada novo comentário mais idéias surgem em minha mente, peço que continuem lendo e comentando pois muito me gusta! *-*

Capitulo 10 – 8 meses é muito sem você

Parte – 02

07 meses – terra

-Andrew se acalme, eles estão bem!

-Por que estão demorando tanto?

-não é fácil reconstruir um planeta meu filho...

-eu devia estar la ajudando ela.

-andrew sua mãe tem razão você deve se acalmar

-e se... bem tratando da serena, e se ela estiver se esforçando, usando muito sua energia... ela é bem capaz disso!

-serena sabe o que faz, tenho certeza que logo estará aqui! Você vai ver...

Na lua...

-aguente mais um pouco meu amor... eu ... já estou quase voltando – disse ela chorando copiosamente

8 meses

Na lua

Serena

-Agora podemos dedicar ao castelo lunar! – falou Kakyuu empolgada

-puxa nem acredito – eu exclamei

Todos se sentaram e eu fui para o centro do circulo onde todos estavam de mãos dadas.

Vou explicar como foi feito a reconstrução dos planetas, bem, sabemos que cada planeta tem seu guardião que é uma sailor e essa sailor é uma princesa herdeira do trono... bem então cada planeta que íamos reconstruir fazíamos um circulo em torno da princesa herdeira daquele planeta e uníamos nossos poderes que juntos da princesa para ser reconstruído de acordo com seu gosto. E assim era o que estava sendo feito, como eu sou a princesa herdeira do trono da lua sentei-me no centro e focalizei na imagem perfeita que eu tinha para meu novo lar. Comecei pela paisagem imaginei lindos bosques com uma variedade de animais em extinção na terra e com alguns de espécies comuns, mas sem medo do homem onde homem e animal viviam em completa harmonia. Pássaros de todas as espécies raras e comuns, imaginei lindas cachoeiras, fontes térmicas e nascentes de águas cristalinas com um pequeno oceano rios e lagoas com seus habitantes menos sinistros mas com algumas sereias inofensivas... vale ressaltar que na lua a uma pequena parte dela é o povoado de alguns dragões eles vivem aqui desde que foi criada a lua. Sim o povo lunarianos e dragões consegue viver em harmonias graças ao poder do cristal de prata que dão a eles a sensação de proteção.

Pensei em capôs verdejantes com flores perfumadas, pensei em varias cidades perfeitas paras as pessoas sem distinção de classe social, raça ou origem.

Isso tudo levou 2 semanas inteiras para ser feito eu estava feliz por que tinha mais pessoas me ajudando e isso era bom por que eu logo voltaria para os braços do meu amor!

Concentrei-me no castelo agora, imaginei um lindo castelo de prata com adornos de ouro e diamantes, com lindos salões de bailes, com maravilhosos quartos confortáveis e é claro que minhas amigas tinham seus próprios quartos e belos jardins privativos, depois imaginei um quarto onde eu dividiria com o Andrew, tinha que ser perfeito, com nosso jardim particular com as mais variadas e exóticas flores gramas perfeitas e muitas rosas brancas vermelhas laranja amarelas rosas,azuis...

Imaginei uma biblioteca com todos os tipos de livros e livros dos mais raros de se achar e com um super sistema de busca avançado.

Uma bela cozinha, uma sala de jantar e uma sala de estar, sala de estudos, pesquisa, estratégia, de brinquedos e um centro de controle super iper avançado, uma sala de observações onde se observar o mundo inteiro e o universo também, restaurei a sala (quarto) das orações e a torre das orações aperfeiçoando-a que quando uma pessoa fizesse um pedido para a deusa da lua a torre receberia e decidiria se o pedido era justo ou não, sendo capaz de realizar o pedido ou não, sendo capaz de fortalecer a cada oração e aumentando a proteção dos planetas e seu cristal.

2 semanas depois estava pronto, minhas amigas estavam fascinadas com minha criação e amaram seus quartos,fizemos um tour pelos planetas restaurados e depois decidimos que já era hora de voltarmos.

-já estou indo meu amor!

3


	11. Chapter 11

**Desculpem-me pela demora deste capitulo, portanto aqui esta mais um...**

**Espero que gostem e obrigada pelos comentários realmente me deixam extremamente feliz...**

* * *

**_Capitulo 11 – reencontro_**

* * *

Eram 12:00hrs quando as sailors pousaram no parque.

-eu vou para casa preciso de conforto – disse mina

-nos também vamos

E cada um se foi deixando serena com kakyuu e os três rapazes. Serena olhou para os quatros e sorriu

-vem comigo

Pararam no árcade que estavam bem movimentado, e ela viu no balcão um rapaz louro todo mal humorado que a fez sorrir. Falando para sobressair acima das outras vozes

-hei Andrew tira nosso pedido aqui!

Andrew olhou para onde havia vindo a voz e perguntou se estava tendo alucinações.

-s-s-serena?

Andrew correu para ela e pegando-a num abraço e capturou seus lábios possessivamente para um beijo apaixonado

-serena minha princesa eu senti tanto a sua falta!

-Andy eu também...

-quem são sere?

-ah sim me deixe te apresentar, esta é a princesa Kakyuu do planeta kinmoku e seus protetores seya, yaten, taiki kou, e este é meu noivo Hélios Apolo príncipe do sol.

-muito prazer

-igualmente

-meu amor será que você não tem um lugar onde estes três rapazes possam ficar e a kaky vai ficar comigo...

-vocês podem ficar no quarto acima do árcade

Andrew levou-os ate o quarto

-olha eu tenho este aqui não é muito grande mais eu acho que vai servir

-esta ótimo

-bem Andy eu preciso ir para casa, mamãe deve estar ansiosa para me ver, eu te vejo mais tarde

-certo eu vou te esperar ansiosamente.

Os dois se despediram com um beijo, e depois serena e Kakyuu foram para a casa da mãe.

Seus pais ao vê-la correram para um abraço apertado

-oh meu deus! Que bom que você voltou meu amor, vou preparar a melhor janta do mundo para você minha filha!

-obrigada mamãe... ahn mamãe?

Sim minha filha?

-esta é a princesa Kakyuu, ela pode ficar aqui em casa por uns tempos?

-claro querida e seja bem vinda Kakyuu-hime-sama!

-arigato-gozaimus senhora ikuko, mas pode me chamar apenas de Kakyuu...

-papai será que podemos fazer um churrasco depois de amanha durante o dia? Será so para meus amigos

-claro que sim – respondeu kenji – desde que não tenha bebidas alcoólicas!

-sabe que meus amigos não bebem este tipo de bebidas papai... mas esta ok será perfeito, venha kaky vou te mostra o meu e o seu quarto!

* * *

**Nota:** _**gomenasai sei que este foi curtinho, mas o outro capitulo estar indo ser maior e com uma boa irritação da nossa querida serena e não se esquecem de comentar... Meus olhos brilham como estrelas **-** a cada comentário!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12 – serena cupido!**_

* * *

Serena levou suas amigas para jantar no restaurante prata millenium. Ela queria que eles se reencontrassem

-bem, bem aqui estamos, se lembram que eu disse que tinha uma surpresa para vocês?

-bem e o que é? – indagou Rey

-vem vocês verão...

Eles entraram e havia uma mesa reservada para elas, e malachite nesse momento veio.

-sere, puxa quanto tempo princesa senti sua falta

Serena observou que as meninas se enrijeceram atrás dela.

-oi malachite, pois é 8 mesmos bem eu também senti sua falta.

As meninas cada vez mais tensas ao lado viram eles se abraçarem

-minha princesa! – exclamou jedite

-ei você voltou lady moon – falou neflite

-entao é por isso que esse restaurante ficou iluminado! A mais bela luz voltou! – disse ziocite

Eles a abraçaram carinhosamente e as conduziram ate a mesa reservada – e beril vieram ate elas

-beril – serena a abraçou – olha que maravilha você vai ter um bebe!

-sere que bom vê-la novamente, bebe é para daqui a 2 meses e é um menino!

-maravilhoso!

-serena o que é isso? O que esta acontecendo aqui? – explodiu Rey

-ah meninas esta era a surpresa, eles agora são pessoas boas o cristal de prata purificou-os...

-mas... Mas como? – perguntou lita

-olha eu sei que é difícil acreditarem, mas eu estou com eles desde que metalia foi destruída eu tenho ajudado eles a montarem esse restaurante e beril realmente foi ótima para mim todo este tempo, é hora de esquecermos o passado e vivermos o futuro!

-eu os analizei estão limpos! - disse ami e deu um passo para perto de ziocite e então o abraçou

Rey olhou jadite e ele chegou perto dela e ela lhe deu um excelente tapa na cara, deixando todos de boca aberta assustados e depois ela o puxou para um beijo apaixonado

Mina olhou para malachite com amor nos olhos e se jogou nos braços dele enquanto lita apenas entrelaçou os dedos com neflite ambos sorrindo.

Serena estava feliz que tudo tinha acabado bem para suas amigas.

-que ótimo agora que tudo esta resolvido eu vou indo pois agora eu tenho outra coisa a fazer e beril-sama amanha domingo terá um churrasco so para os amigos será na minha casa vocês estão convidados e há novos amigos que gostaria que conhecessem...

-pode contar com a gente hime-sama...

-lady moon essa sua tiara ficou linda em você

-agradecida ziocite, e jadite Poe gelo senão vai ficar roxo Rey tem uma força descomunal quando esta zangada!

Serena saiu deixando uma Rey envergonhada com um jedite preocupado com o rosto e o resto rindo, chegou em casa e kakyuu estava entretida na cozinha com sua mãe, seya yaten e taiki jogavam com sammy e seu pai lia jornal, ela subiu para seu quarto abriu a gaveta e viu o bilhete do cavaleiro do sol de um bom tempo atrás ela se lembrou da conversa que teve com ele

"Hélios me chame de Hélios"

-ANDREW! – ela gritou assustando todos na casa e desceu as escada furiosa

-filha o que houve?

-ele me paga! De certo achou que eu iria esquecer...

-o que foi serena?

Ela agarrou a mao da kaky e foi puxando-a para fora da casa e os três acompanharam

-o que esta acontecendo bombom?

-eu vou fazer enlatado de príncipe solar! O que?! O_O oh kami-sama! – ela estacou na calçada deixando Kakyuu preocupada – por que não percebi isso antes?

-serena o que houve? O_o

Nesse momento uma linda garotinha veio correndo e pulou nos braços de serena

-mamae estou de volta!

-solzinha – abraçou apertada – você é filha do Andrew não é? u_u

A kaky e os outros estavam confusos, então sol desceu do colo e abraçou a kakyuu

-tia kaky...

-kaky esta é solaria serenity Apollo, minha filha com o Andrew no futuro... Andrew eu vou te matar

E saiu pisando duro em direção ao árcade, quando chegou la todos estavam por la inclusive Darién, ela entrou furioso e foi em direção ao Andrew

-sere... – SPLAT serena deu um tapa na cara do Andrew T_T e o silêncio foi total.

-usako! O que...

-fica fora disso mamo-chan! Isso é entre eu e esse cavaleiro de arake aqui...

-se-se-serena eu posso explicar, mas se acalme!

-me acalmar? Você sabia sobre ela – apontou a sol no colo da kaky – você foi tão perfeito naquele dia! Eu sou uma ingênua mesmo, me lembro direitinho o que você disse " passa um tempo com ele e descobre o que realmente sente..." quão nobre foi da sua parte neh?

-sere eu queria te contar naquele dia em que te pedi em casamento, mas não deu tempo você estava de partida...

-mas teve tempo para se apresentar como príncipe não foi? Não devia ter incluído o "e eu também sou o cavaleiro solar"?

-sim devia... me perdoa? – ele olhou para ela triste

-quer saber? Não não te perdôo – ela se virou para sair, mas ele segurou o braço dela e puxou-a para ele segurando firme sua cintura e beijou ela como o cavaleiro do sol a beijara, no inicio ela resistiu, mas depois enlaçou o pescoço dele e retribuiu o beijo dele com amor.

Foram aplaudidos pelos que ali estavam, Andrew olhou para ela e disse

-voce é uma princesa muito forte e brava sabia... mas prometo não te esconder nada mais...

-é bom mesmo e se tiver algo que não me contou ainda pode começar a contar agora!

-sim tem uma coisa que eu não te contei

-o que?

-AISHITERU SERE...

-andy...

Darién pigarreou para chamar a atenção deles

-usako que falta de educação não usa mais apresentar os amigos?

-oh é verdade – o rosto dela ficou vermelho – desculpa mamo-chan, bem para aqueles que não conhecem esta é a kakyuu-hime-sama do planeta kinmoku e estes rapazes são seya, yaten, taiki kou e são irmão

-ola – disse Kakyuu

-este é o príncipe Endymion terraniano e aqueles ali são jadite, neflite, ziocite e malachite generais do príncipe

-sejam bem vindos...

Eles começaram a conversar entre eles e serena arrastou kakyuu para um canto

-olha você me disse que precisa de um noivo não é? então o mamo-chan esta disponível, se quiser posso te ajudar a ficar com ele *-*

-serena!

-relaxa kaky! – saiu deixando-a sozinha e foi arrastando Darién para outro canto

-usako-chan o que foi?

-a kaky esta precisando de um marido e não consigo imaginar ninguém melhor que você para o papel – ele olhou para a princesa por sobre o ombro e depois voltou para a serena – mas por que eu?

-por que eu acredito que você tenha aprendido com seus erros certo?

-sim você tem razão... te perder foi a pior coisa na minha vida...

-hei mamo-chan? – disse ela com voz suave – você não me perdeu, você ainda tem minha amizade e sempre terá, agora vai la e fala com ela!

* * *

**Nota:_ hahaha fui mal para o pobre coitado do Andrew mais é BM ver a serena brava de vez em quando, espero que gostem logo mais estarei postando os últimos capítulos... **-** quero aproveitar e agradecer seus comentários muito me entusiasmou..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13 – a festa – um lindo casal...**_

* * *

Domingo chegou e a casa estava cheia, os amigos de serena compareceram e sammy estava anotando o nome de todos.

Os primeiros a chegarem foi malachite, jadite, neflite, ziocite e logo em seguida mina, Rey, lita e ami. Hotaru satsuna, michiro e haruka, mais tarde foi seya, yaten, taiki e Darién kakyuu já se encontrava la e depois lizzie e Andrew e por ultimo beril com seu marido Takahashi.

Serena estava tão feliz, para que ela pudesse se divertir com seus amigos Ken resolveu bancar o churrasqueiro da festa e eles fizeram uma roda e ali todos conversaram e serena fez questão de por Darién ao lado de Kakyuu, que se encantaram com ele, eles conversaram muito e sempre sorrindo um para o outro. Serena mal se continha de tanta felicidade e Andrew percebeu isso e ela explicou tudo para ele.

-serena so podia ser você mesmo agora vejo por que é prima de mina, mas você tem razão são perfeitos juntos...

Serena correu para a sala e trouxe seu som e uma pasta de cds e colocou um cd do bom Jovi e arrastou Andrew para dançar, mina arrastou malachite. Jadite pegou Rey no colo e levou para dançar, Darién convidou kakyuu que aceitou sem exitar, logo seya estava dançando com hotaru e taiki com satsuna, haruka e michiro entraram no clima e yaten ficou com lizzie na pista e todos se divertiam muito com algumas musicas agitada, mas serena então mudou para um cd de musicas lenta...

-darien por que você chama a serena de usako?

-ela foi minha namorada – ele olhou para serena e depois para kakyuu – mas eu fui idiota e deixei a ir mas mesmo assim ainda somos amigos e ela sempre será meu usako... mas ela esta feliz com o Andrew e isso me basta, eu aprendi a liçao eu quero ser e fazer feliz quem estiver ao meu lado.

-o carinho entre vocês dois é grande...

-kaky-chan serena agora é apenas minha amiga posso te dizer que ela sempre será importante pra mim não vou mentirm mas eu quero ter alguém do meu lado pra ser minha esposa, meu coração onde eu a amo e me ame mais que tudo!

-eu... Dari... eu... eu não posso ser essa pessoa?

-você me daria a honra desse prazer?

-Dari... oh sim – ela o abraçou e ele a beijou feliz se separaram ao escutar os gritos alegres de serena e todos caíram na risada ao ver a futura rainha mais poderosa do universo tão doce e inocente pulando de alegria...

-serena esse papel é meu!

-mina você esta tão envolvida em seu próprio mundo que não esta vendo o quanto o amor esta no ar!

-se eu não soubesse sua verdadeira origem diria que é venusiana!

Todos riram das duas, serena olhou pra eles

-então que tal uma volta pelos planetas restaurados?

Mas antes que alguém respondesse uma luz prateada envolveu serena fazendo a flutuar a uns 2 metros do chão, sol observou sua mãe, estava fascinada com a transformação da mãe.

Em vez do tradicional vestido de princesa esse foi diferente, era prateado com fios de ouro o modelo era com decote mangas no ombros que descia por todo braço em forma de leque o tecido era transparente, o corpete modelava seu corpo e cintura perfeitamente, no quadril a saia do vestido era godê totalmente rodado, lindos saltos dourados com diamante a enfeitar a sandália, em sua testa a lua brilhou em ouro puro, seus lábios brilhava com o batom rosa prateado e seu cabelo ficou prata totalmente e foi trançado ate os ombros em escama de peixe(trança de 8 pernas) em cima de sua cabeça apareceu a tiara mais linda do universo, seus brincos em formato de lua brilhava e quando ela pousou suavemente no chão viu todos de boca aberta diante de tanta beleza então todas as meninas incluindo lizzie e Kakyuu se transformaram cada uma ficou deslumbrada com seus vestidos, mas nem um era tão perfeito quanto de serenity.

Depois foi a vez de Andrew que suas roupas desapareceram e no lugar um lindo uniforme militar azul escuro com alguns detalhes em ouro, sua capa era azul escuro veludo e por dentro era branca com dourado e prata sua bota e luvas eram pretas e em sua cabeça a lendária coroa real do reino solar depois foi a vez dos outros se transformarem ate mesmo yaten, taiki e seya...

* * *

**nota:_ gomenasai minna pela demora é que estive viajando e nao deu para atualizar antes...farei o possivel para postar o mais cedo possivel..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 – a coroação no reino lunar**

* * *

Todos eles foram transportados para a lua, ao chegarem la toda a corte estavam reunidos, todos os reis e rainhas dos planetas guardiões da lua mais o rei e a rainha da terra e do sol.

As rainhas Artemis, selene, selenity e serenity estavam a frente.

Artemis foi a 1 rainha da lu deusa da lunar. Artemis teve vários filhos e filhas , mas quem herdou o trono foi Selene que teve vários filhos também, mas o cristal da lua escolheu selenity para rainha que teve serenity sua única filha e herdeira (princess serenity)

Serena e Andrew estavam na frente e ao seu lado Darién e kakyuu, atrás deles estavam os outros.

A rainha Artemis se levantou e se dirigiu a serena e Andrew

-estou orgulhosa de você minha neta(na verdade é bisneta, mas é muito chato ficar falando então so neta mesmo) você superou minhas expectativas, princesa serenity. E você meu jovem príncipe estou orgulhosa de você também.

A rainha Artemis caminhou entre eles e sorriu ao ver a rainha selene e selenity se levantarem para vê-los mais de perto , serena ao ver sua mãe seu coração se alegrou.

-mamae – sussurrou

-a rainha selenity olhou para a filha orgulhosa e então as três rainhas sentaram no trono.

A rainha Artemis sentou no trono do meio, selene a direita e selenity a esquerda

-vovó Artemis por que estamos aqui?

-bem decidimos que esta na hora de cada planeta ter a sua rainha e isso inclui você pequena lizzie, afinal agora o sol faz parte da aliança entre os planetas

Artemis olhou a todos , mas selene falou

-vao todos para seus aposentos, pois logo serão chamados

-sim vovó selene

-estejam prontos para daqui a duas horas, estaremos esperando vocês no tribunal.

-sim rainha selenity! – disseram em uníssono

cada um foi para seu aposento, mas Andrew foi arrastado para o quarto da serena por esta mesma.

-serena?!

-voce vai ficar comigo, em nosso quarto – disse corada

-tudo bem prometo me comportar...

1:30 hrs depois

Andrew estava fechando o zíper do vestido dourado que serena colocou para usar, seu cabelo caia em cascata prateado, ela havia feito seus odangos tradicionais, mas com a diferença que deixou metade de seu cabelo solto e metade preso em odango, o cabelo dela ia ate o calcanhar, serena estava usando uma sandália salto agulha muito alto, mas mesmo assim Andrew a superava na altura.

Serena ajeitou a capa sobre o ombro do Andrew e olhou para ele feliz. Que a beijou carinhosamente então uma batida veio da portae mina entrou acompanhada dos outros

-estamos interrompendo algo hime-sama?

-não mina – disse serena corada

-vamos esta na hora – falou satsuna e saiu de braços dados com taiki e o resto os acompanhou.

Todos chegaram ao tribunal e então eles estavam ansiosos, serena observou soldados pelo castelo e o mestre de cerimônia na porta, ela estava curiosa sobre isso, e então sua presença foi anunciada

-serenity princess da lua – serena entrou e fez uma reverencia diante das três rainhas lunar, depois reverenciou os reis e rainhas dos outros planetas.

-mina princess de Venus – mina fez a mesma coisa que serena

-lita princess de júpiter

-ami princess de mercúrio

-rey princess de marte

-haruka princess de urano

-michiro princess de netuno

-hotaru princess de saturno

-satsuna princess de plutão

-Kakyuu princess de kinmoku

-elizabety princess do sol.

-andrew Prince do sol

-endymion Prince da terra

-sr. Seya de kinmoku

-sr. Yaten de kinmoku

-sr. Taiki de kinmoku

-os generais malachite, jedite, neflite e ziocite

Todos eles estavam em frente olhando seus antepassados, com uma mistura de alegria e saudade

-Serenity deve estar se perguntando o que são todas essas pessoas certo?

-sim vossa majestade

-elas são resultados de seus esforços a torre de oração tem restaurado todos que são da lua e outros planetas de volta, sempre que despertam são transportados de volta ao seu planeta de origem.

-entendo...

-agora vamos ao que interessa, Selenity prossiga.

-eu rainha Selenity passo a coroa e o trono por direito a princesa e herdeira do trono lunar

Selenity pegou uma linda coroa e colocou na cabeça de serena

-pelo poder dado a mim pelo meus ancestrais eu te nomeio rainha Serenity do reino da lua e líder da nova aliança.

Serena fez uma reverencia para receber a coroa, então todos aplaudiram ela , depois a rainha de mercúrio, júpiter, marte e Venus passaram a coroa a suas herdeiras, logo foram a vez das rainhas de urano, netuno, saturno e plutão fizeram o mesmo, então a rainha solar entregou a a sua filha lizzie e o rei da terra veio e entregou a coroa ao príncipe Endymion fazendo dele o rei da terra.

Depois teve um baile em homenagem a eles e se divertiram muito e mais tarde voltaram para a terra eles so iriam assumir o trono depois que se casassem.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15- a maior festa de casamento**

* * *

Durante um mês inteiro as garotas estavam planejando o casamento e seus noivos mantinham-se longe delas. Alugaram um estádio de futebol para o evento pois os habitantes dos planetas iriam comparecer, contrataram 5 bufes para o casamento e três fotógrafos, elas criaram seus próprios vestidos de noivas, o juiz de paz tirou o para realizar os casamentos, os enfeites eram perfeitos e um lindo tapete vermelho como passarela.

Então chegou o grande dia e elas estavam ansiosas e a limusine as levou para o casamento, e este estava sendo um evento tão grande que a mídia do pais resolveu cobrir e o povo do sistema solar estavam vestidos lindamente , mas com a cor de cada planeta so a terra que era diferente.

Elas chegaram, haviam ensaiados durante duas semanas inteiras, haruka estava se sentindo horrível vestida de noiva e michiro apenas ria do desconforto dela.

É claro que as meninas ficaram espantadas quando haruka e michiro apareceram apresentando seus noivos.

Haruka era noiva de diamond e michiro de saphiro .

Haviam decidido que serena seria a ultima a entrar, nesse momento começou a tocar a marcha nupcial e uma por uma foi entrando.

No longo tapete vermelho eles estavam a espera de suas noivas assim que as meninas entraram fizeram um corredor para que serena entrasse.

Ami e ziocite, Rey e jedite, lita e neflite, mina e malachite e lizzie e yaten ficaram do lado esquerdo da passarela.

Michiro e saphiro, haruka e diamond, hotaru e seya, satsuna e taiki e kakyuu e Darién ficaram do lado direito da passarela a musica mudou e Andrew entrou e andou ate a metade do tapete e parou a espera de sua amada.

Serena saiu e caminhou pelo tapete, todos estavam fascinados, o mundo inteiro assistiam e ficaram espantados diante de tamanha beleza a mídia focou bem o rosto de serena e eles viram a lua crescente em sua testa, Andrew lhe deu o braço a qual ela segurou sorrindo e caminharam juntos, ela ia passando e suas amigas iam se curvando em reverencia, então chegaram ao juiz de paz.

2horas depois elas estavam casadas, e chegou a hora da festa, elas escutaram um lindo menino gritar

-olha mamãe é o anjo da lua!

Estava quase no fim da festa quando três lindas rainhas apareceram no casamento o silencio se abateu e o povo da mídia não acreditava naquilo que estavam vendo, as rainhas se aproximaram das meninas e seus companheiros então todos se curvaram.

-serenity levanta-se és uma rainha agora

-sim bisavó – serena se levantou mas Andrew permaneceu curvado

-estamos aqui para coroar os rapazes e a princesa kakyuu – disse selene

E assim foi feito, eles se tornaram reis e kakyuu rainha depois se viraram para serena.

-minha filha estamos aqui para te dar um presente

O cristal de prata flutuou no ar e cada sailor existente no universo enviou um pouco de sua energia para o cristal de prata junto com a energia de suas amigas.

-agora é a nossa vez – disse Queen Artemis

-seja forte minha filha sempre estaremos com você...

-nunca tome decisões precipitadas que podem causar problemas mais tarde, seja sabia minha neta!

E juntas uniram seus poderes se tornando um segundo cristal prateado na forma de estrela e este se fundiu com o da serena então o cristal ficou diante dela e ela o tocou imediatamente sentiu um poder incrível correr dentro dela.

-poder do universo cósmico lunar!

Ela se transformou na sailor cosmo a sailor sailor do universo a mais poderosa de todo ele. Ela se virou e voou a 5 metros do chão e falou

-hoje eu a rainha Serenity do reino da lua crio a aliança do Millennium dourado, essa aliança é para manter a paz e proteger os planetas de todo mal, aqule que quiser fazer parte dessa aliança faça seu juramento, mas aquele que não quiser não será protegido pela aliança... Entenda não são obrigado a fazer parte apenas pensem no futuro!

-eu rainha de plutão, juro lealdade incondicional a rainha da lua e a aliança Millennium dourado!

Todo o povo de plutão se curvou num ato de reverencia.

-eu rei Endymion da terra juro lealdade incondicional a rainha da lua e a aliança do Millennium dourado..

Enquanto os outros iam fazendo seus juramentos o mundo inteiro parou e viu quando o cara Endymion fez a aliança com a lua e sentiram uma proteção sobre o planeta e em cada um que nele viviam e assim aconteceu com os outros planetas.

As sailors ganharam novos poderes e depois cada um que se casou voltou ao seu planeta e por ultimo foi serena e Andrew para o reino da lua

-putz Andy estou cansada!

-voce usou muita energia...

-sim, mas me sinto realizada a terra finalmente entrou na aliança e agora so precisamos expandir a aliança...

-ei vem cá chega de política por hoje minha coelhinha...

E ambos fecharam a porta do quarto para desfrutar de sua noite de núpcias...

_**the end!**_


End file.
